Roller Coaster
by facades and stars
Summary: Demyx Ohhhhh. Let's go on that ride, Zexy! They were doomed from the very begining. Sequal To Swing Set


Thanks for the reviews in SwInG sEt! So this is another drabble/one-shot and it's kind of like the sequal/sister fic. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_Summary: _Demyx Drabble He always loved rollar coasters. They always reminded him of his life. They brought him uP. high enough to touch the sky They brought him dOwN. Low enough to hit the ground forward, backwards, and UpSiDe DoWn. Sister Fic. To SwInG sEt

RoLlAr CoAsTeR

He always loved rollercoasters….

"OOOH! Let's go on _that_ ride!!" Was all that was heard at the amusement park that night.

See, Organization XIII were on a mission that night, but the boy wanted to go see the old amusement park, so he and his friend snuck away from the group. They would make up an excuse later.

There was a loud squeal from the eighteen year old blonde, who was….well a bit naïve.

"C'mon Zexy!! We have to get on that rollercoaster!" He sounded like a little kid.

'Zexy' Sighed.

"Demyx, we should get back with the group." He said.

As he went trough the door for the rollercoaster he smiled and closed his eyes. He saw that it was day time out and others were on the rollercoaster. He saw how they went

Up

And

Down.

He smiled hearing the screams. They were music to his ears. But then he saw them go

Upside Down

And then

Round

And

Round.

Demyx smiled. It was like his day today. The first horrible thing to happen, he woke up. The only good thing about today was that he got to come to this amusement park. The next horrible thing that would send him upside down would be the punishment they would be in for leaving the group.

Zexion looked at him.

"Demyx, are you asleep," The blonde turned to him. "Good. Then hurry up." Zexion said.

The two ran onto the rollercoaster and used their dark powers to turn it on.

Demyx smiled sitting in front.

Zexion sat beside him.

For a moment Demyx felt a chill go down his spine and the wind blew threw his hair.

"Zexy, I think we shouldn't-" It was too late, off went the ride. First it started to go up, very slowly. Demyx looked around; he could see the whole park from here! Then he closed his eyes. As he kept going up he remembered yesterday, it was probably the best day he had, it kept getting better and better, until…..all of a sudden he was jerked downwards. He opened his eyes to see that they were going straight down!

He looked over at Zexion who seemed to be enjoying himself, and then he saw Zexion close his eyes and he did the same.

As they went down 500 ft. He felt like his good day was becoming horrible, he kept going farther down and then he thought about how bad tonight would turn out. Then they were thrown to the side. It was like

_Pain._

Then they started to go up a smaller hill. Demyx smiled. They next day wasn't going to be that bad, but then the rollercoaster went down again.

The rollercoaster seemed to get faster; they both knew what was coming. Then life went

Upside

Down

They went down again and then up to the tallest point, Demyx had realized this rollercoaster had represented their life, not just a day!

As they reached the very top they found that they were 600 ft up, they both realized that this part was there downfall in life, when they would die. Demyx looked over at Zexion; no words were said they just looked at each other, with worried glances.

And in the next moment they went straight down.

Screaming as they went down, Demyx closed his eyes, only seeing darkness, he heard

"_Dance! Water! Dance!" _

"_C'mon keep to the beat!"_

"_Owch!"_

"_Wanna dance?!" _

"_Aww, we do to have hearts, don't be mad."_

"_Silence, traitor."_

Then he saw himself, a keyblade struck through him, and he fell to the ground.

There was his downfall, to go fight the keyblade master.

Zexion also had his eyes closed. Her saw only darkness.

"_What are you telling him?!"_

"_Have you gone mad?!" _

"_NOO!"_

Zexion saw himself fade and saw two figures in the darkness; one was a silver haired heartless fake. The other stepped out of the dark shadows. The only thing he could see was the smirk and two teardrop tattoos. AXEL!

And as the rollercoaster started to swerve, it came to a complete stop and both were thrown from the ride.

Demyx stood up and dusted himself off. Zexion did the same.

They both looked at each other, terrified of what was going to happen in the next year. Their so called "Life" Was going to be a living hell.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least there's going to be some happiness." Demyx said.

_Happiness?_

Zexion nodded.

Then they heard the other members come over after hearing the noised they made.

"DEMYX! ZEXION!" The Superior yelled.

They both faced the ground.

"Good job. You found out where the keyhole was; now we wait for the keyblade master." Xemnas said.

This must have been the part were their day was good after they thought that it would be bad.

"Hey, let's go on that rollercoaster." Axel said to Roxas.

"NO!" Demyx and Zexion yelled.

**-End-

* * *

**

Hmm. I kind of liked this. If I get a better idea I might change it.

Well, R&R

-Xams


End file.
